Falling towards darkness
by Luna Vaile
Summary: Natsu and Lisana are together and Lucy pretends to be fine. However, an unexpected accident causes her to change in personality drastically and shocking secrets are revealed. Will Nastu be the same? What does this have to do with Mavis and Zeref?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a short story and posting it on fanfiction. I hope you all will bear with my grammar errors and an amateur writing like this! No hard feelings! This is dedicated to Fairy Tail Natsu X Lucy, coz I love them! All characters absolutely belong to Mashima Hiro, I am merely using her character names . **

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

There it was again that tension and contraction from her chest that makes it hard to breathe. It was choking her and she felt as if her heart had been torn apart and set on blazing fire. Fire. The word echoed deeply into her mind, it reminded her of a certain pink-haired guy. Even the word fire sets her heart hurting, she laughed in her mind on what a fool she was to fall in love with him. He had already fallen in love with another…

"Lucy?" Mira asked in a worried voice breaking my train of thoughts. My body jerked at the spilled lemon juice on the table and I smiled sheepishly at her. "Oh, I'm fine…I just didn't realize…" I paused midway as I stared at the couple who just entered the guild. A pink-haired guy and a white haired girl who had her arms locked around his arms. He does not seem to mind at all as he laughed with her. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. _Hold it Lucy, you cannot show them, you cannot show them. You're going to be fine._

"Lucy," Mira said in an even more worried tone and her facial features deepened. Lucy felt a tug at her heart, it saddened her to know that she cared about her so much even when her younger sister was the source of her distress.

"I'm fine Mira! Don't be such a worry rat okay? You'll have wrinkles on your pretty face! Ne, I'm going home now it's getting late." I put on my best laughter and smack her on the back. "Mira-chan, can you help me clean up the mess? Onegai!" I begged and tried to pout; Mira gave me a small smile and nod her head. I pretended to skip out of the guild ignoring them before running out of the guild as tears threaten to spill out like a volcano. I cried and ran all the way to the apartment before locking the door and hug my knees, curling up into a ball wishing that all the jealousy will diminish. I did not even bother to eat my dinner, all I did was cried myself to sleep.

…..

"Where did Lucy go?" Natsu the one with the pink hair asked Mira as she was wiping the spilled lemon juice on the bar. Lucy had just left not long ago and he was wondering where she was going. "Hmm…she said she wanted to go home," she replied.

"Mira nee! Natsu and I are going out tonight so I won't be back at home for quite some time," Lisana, the white-haired girl informed her sister. Mira smiled at her younger sister, she wanted her to be happy. She must have suffered a lot in Edolas, I want her to be as happy as possible and Natsu can make it possible. But still, Mira could not help but feel that something was amiss. "Natsu, let's go!" Lisana squealed.

"But I'm worried for Lucy…" he said. Lisana pouted at him.

"Lucy will be fine, I think she's just tired you stick to her too much, she's probably tired and wants to rest. Give her some space, after all you can talk to her tomorrow," Lisana assured before making puppy eyes at Natsu. Natsu's heart melt, he could not bear to reject her.

"Lisana's right. You can talk to her tomorrow, so don't worry. You should keep your focus on the date," Mira poked a finger at Natsu and his face became tomato red. Lisana too blushed slightly. "Oh, I sense something fishy," Mira sang in a sing song voice. Natsu's face became ten times redder, "O…Uh…Hmmm…Ah…" he was not talking properly.

"Lisana is going to Natsu's house!" Happy cried out as he flew towards the bar. This attracted the whole attention of the Guild. "Natsu! You naughty boy!" Macao smirked. "Oooh! It's gonna be a night of deep passion," one of the guild members said. Both of the couple stammered and their necks becoming red. Just then Gray shouted across, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLAME-BRAIN?" A vein popped on Natsu's head and immediately Natsu's hands were on fire. "SAY WHAT ICE-" Before Natsu could continue, Gray's ice-make lance hit Natsu and he grabbed him on the shirt. "If you ever hurt Lucy, I will not forgive you, I will definitely not forgive you if our nakama is hurt," he warned in a threatening voice his bangs covering his face and he was emitting a dark aura. "Gray!" Erza shouted as she separated both of them. The guild fell silent instantly.

"Lucy? What does Lucy has to do with this?" Natsu cried out. He was being wronged, Gray hit him for nothing! "Gray, explain yourself." Erza said in a dark tone. Gray clenched his teeth and spit it out, "Can't you all see? Lucy's not smiling anymore!"

"She-" Mira was cut off by Gray.

"It's not her real smile, it's fake. Don't you know how badly she is affected by Natsu and Lisana? When was the last time you spoke to her?" he asked Natsu. Natsu could not reply, it seemed so…long, so distant. "Three weeks Natsu! Three weeks and she was kicked out form our Team coz you replaced her with Lisana," he continued.

"No I did not! She was not replaced, she is still my partner!" Natsu insisted. But a tiny part in his brain said otherwise.

"Yeah right. I remember you saying 'Lucy, I hope you know that Lisana just return and we used to be a team. I wonder…if you could rest for a while and let Lisana take your place for a while,'" he said sarcastically. Natsu growled deep in his chest but he made no further protest. Levy was crying for her best friend with Gajeel comforting her, Wendy was sobbing, Happy's ears went down as he missed Lucy, Cana stopped drinking and she banged the table, Mira covering her face with her hands as she realized, Lisana looking at her feet feeling guilty, Elfman saying something about not caring and him not being a man and Erza punched herself in the arm and "How many of you actually cared for her?" Gray asked. He was pissed off, his nakama was emotionally hurt and they did not even console her, he wanted to but she would always put on a brave front and assured him even though she was not okay.

"Gray," Erza warned. Gray burst out again, "You were also part of the whole thing, you told her that she should go coz she is weak and that she needs more training. Even though I protested it fell onto deaf ears and see what it happened!" This time Natsu curled his flaming hand to a fist and striked, his hands only inches away from Gray's nose. Lisana was terrified, she had never seen Natsu like that before, so did the rest of the guild members. Without saying anything, he started towards the door before Loke came rushing in.

"Lucy- She's…"he started. At the mention of Lucy's name, Natsu's head snapped up.

"What's wrong with Lucy," Natsu growled as he grabbed Loke's collar. He shook his head vigorously, his eyes held confusion and worry. "She…she…" before he could say further, a figure stepped into the guild. She was wearing a black Lolita dress, black laced high heel boots and on her right hand was a black glove that reached to her wrists. The whole guild gasped as she walked towards where Loke and Natsu were, her blonde hair swayed a little as she walked and her chocolate eyes were dull, no emotions at all.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" she asked toying with a black key that was chained to her choker. "Lu..Lu-chan? What happened to you?" Levy stuttered. Everyone was shocked at her sudden drastic change in fashion. She did not answer back but her eyes glanced at Loke then Natsu before settling to Lisana. Her eyes were like daggers piercing Lisana's heart as she flinched at her glare. Lucy's mouth slowly crept up to a smile and she chuckled, "You're not going to tell her are you?" That question was directed to Loke and he shivered. The others could not believe it; Loke was shivering at his master's presence.

"You're too late anyway. She's going die sooner or later," she laughed as she flipped her blonde hair. "Who's going to die?" Erza demanded.

"Lisana." Lucy snarled. Mirajane and Elfman immediately shield Lisana away from Lucy while the others stared flabbergasted. Gasps and murmurings filled the guild again, sensing the matter becoming deadly Macarov, the guild master entered the scene. Everyone except Erza, Gray, Loke, Natsu and Lucy backed away as they detected the powerful aura vibrating around.

"Lucy, do you know what you're saying? You're threatening, it's death we're talking about. We'll talk nice and easy if you just tell us what's wrong and apologise to her," Macorov said. At the word apologize, Lucy hissed, "Never! Over my dead body! She should apologize!"

"Why Lucy? Why?" he asked, he was concerned for both of his children Lisana and Lucy. "She stole him away from me!" Lucy growled. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her, no one expected to her to be so straight forward with her feelings. "Lucy-"Natsu started before pursing his lips knowing that whatever he said would not do anything good.

"Lucy, if you do not stop I will use force and I don't want to do that. I know that you're not that kind of person, so please think of your decisions, thin k of the consequences," Macarov warned. Lucy stifled a laugh and said, "I don't care, I've been keeping this emotion for too long. It's killing me and killing her is the best option." She stressed on the word best.

"Master please!" Loke begged.

"I'm not you're master anymore. Find another," she said and taking out all of her silver and gold keys, she tossed it on the ground. "LUCY WILL NEVER DO THAT! SHE'LL NEVER HURT HER SPIRITS!" Happy blurted out. Lucy merely raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Stupid cat." This sent Happy bursting into tears as he fly to Lisana and buried his head to her chest for comfort.

"Lucy stop this madness!" Gray said.

"Tsk. This is-" she was cut short by a pounding headache. She clutched her head and screamed in a shrill voice. Ray of light appeared forming a figure-it was Mavis. Lucy crouched like a predator and she rasped, "You!"

"Lucy calm down…Ssh, it's fine," Mavis soothed as she glanced Macarov in the eye hinting that she will take care of this matter. He understood and stepped back so did the others filled with mixed feelings. Mavis placed her arm on Lucy's shoulder and caressed her face, "Don't be stubborn; killing her won't solve your problem. Don't fall…not yet…don't fall into the darkness," Mavis cooed. Her headache had numbed now and she tsked back her before chuckling, "I'm not an idiot. I got my emotions in check, killing her won't make me fall into the darkness."

"I hope you don't mind but will one of you tell me what is going on?" Macarov asked. He bet he was not the only one who was dumbfounded about the unexpected turn of events. Mavis heaved a sigh and said, "Well, I shall start from the beginning then. Lucy is a Heartfillia and her mother was Layla Heartfillia as you all know. She is…special like her mother, no, even more special than her. She is the one who will bring judgment to this world; there is a name for this, 'The Old Lords'. I am The Lord that will bring Light to this world and Zeref is the Lord that will bring darkness to this world. To put it in simple words, Lucy is in the middle of both darkness and light and she is my sister and Zeref is her brother. Her drastic change is due to her awakening; her mother sealed off her other 'part'." The guild hall was filled with silence, if anything weird had happened these days, it was nothing compared to hearing that one of their nakama was Zeref's younger sister.

"Is it true?" Macarov asked. He held the expression of fear that his children would be hurt and sadness that his child had to suffer all of this. Mavis nodded her head. "She is extremely vulnerable at this stage, she has just awakened and can neither control her powers nor her emotions. It is only natural for her to go through massive emotional breakdown or mood swings, please third, do not hurt her." Mavis begged. Lucy must be really special to her; he had never seen the founder of FairyTail act like that before.

"Mavis," Lucy suddenly growled to her. Lucy was frowning; she was sensing something evil lurking and approaching closer as the seconds ticked. "Yes I know, Stay here I'll take care of it." Mavis smiled before vanishing as hundreds of glitter dust exploded.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I was sensing something really bad, it was lingering on my mind even though Mavis told me not to worry. I remembered feeling this kind of aura from, who knows how long ago. I knew that I had the same soul but led different lives in different bodies, it was reincarnation. _Karma_, the word popped into my mind. I had no idea where it came from but it just.

Snapping myself away from my thoughts, I looked at my guildmates. They were silent and their eyes held fear. Levy, my best friend was sobbing along with happy buried in Lisana's arms. I clenched my teeth, shy must it be her not me? A hiss came out of my mouth and Macarov had all his attention on me_. Calm down. Don't let your emotions take over you. Calm. Down. _Easier said than done. "Loke go back to the spirit world, Earthland hold no business for you," I said emotionlessly. Loke winced in hurt, "Master but-but what are you to do without us-your spirits," he protested.

"I don't need your help neither do I need the help of the other spirits. I can take care of my own now, besides I possess other keys," I murmured as I toyed with the black key chained to my choker again. Loke heard it and he shouted, "Even if you have others now, you'll still need us. You can't abandon us just because you have new spirits!"

"I can't let you all fall to the dark sides…no one have the right to die because of me," I mumbled before walking out of the guild. I expected Loke to shout back and ask me to stay or at least someone to hold me back but surprisingly, no one did. So, I just walk out with no where in mind to go.

End

**So…how was it? I know, some of you may think that my story is kind of boring but I am an amateur so give me a break kay! This is the current story so far and I welcome any comments with a smile XD. You can all voice out your ideas to help me. Thanks and Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Once again, this is my chapter ! For the late updating of chapters, i was held up by current school activities. Though, I am quite surprised by the reviews and I thought that Lucy fans would kill me for the personality change (Wheww) ! Sorry for Lucy fans but this chapter will be more on NaLi (Gomen T.T) But, hope you all enjoy! Your support has been the most welcoming XD Thank You! You have my gratitude! Bear with me (snifff), i know this chap is short.**

**Chapter 2**

**Keys and Doubt**

(Natsu's P.O.V)

It has been a week since I saw Lucy. I was feeling guilty; guilty that I had neglected my partner; I was the cause of this. I had made her become like this… "Natsu Lisana whined. Her speech interrupted my thoughts and my head snapped up and I look at her. She was pouting and tugging at my scarf. I gave her a weary smile and apologized, "Sorry…I was thinking about something.

"Thinking about what?" Lisana asked. I shrugged, trying to imply that it was nothing but of course being Lisana, she would have her suspicions so I said, I was thinking on how to make up for the loss we had last week." It seemed to work and she smiled. Suddenly the door flew open and everyone turned their attentions on the two figures standing at the entrance of the guild. One of them was wearing a hood and was dragging a man who seemed to be badly injured. I sniffed the hooded woman smelt of strawberry, vanilla and mint. Lucy!

"Oh my!" Mira exclaimed in surprise. Lucy took down the hood and she threw the man to the far end. Snap! The man was writhing in pain; it seemed that his ribs were broken. _Lucy will never do that, she is the most caring member in Fairy Tail!_ "Lucy! That's mean, the man was already injured!" Mira said angrily but Lucy seemed to ignore her. _This is not Lucy I know! The Lucy standing right before me is a stranger!_ "Acrisci haovri asci nam? (Where is he? Lucy growled. The man stared at her before laughing hysterically. _What the hell is she talking about? Is that some sort fo ancient language? _"Tarhian corstti dun? Percii vaosto! (You think I'll tell you? You pathetic girl! He snarled.

_ What is going on?_ "Hey Lucy! What is exactly going on?" I shouted. She was ignoring me like she did with Mira. Slowly, she took out her key from her pocket and thrust out her hand facing him. "Gate of the songstress, I open thee…Diva!" she commanded! It was a beautiful yet gothic spirit. It was the type that gives you an uneasy feeling yet you cannot help but be mesmerized by her looks. Both of her eyes were bandaged and her Persian blue hair floated against her. She was wearing a dress but the other half was tattered showing her corset and the thing that made ladies dresses look puffy. Her face was ghastly pale and her lips were frost blue with long grey fingernails. "Fear," Lucy said as a lopsided grin spread across her face. The spirit, Diva, began singing; it was opera-like and the man in front of her was gaping, his eyes wide opened as if they were going to pop at any moment.

"Nooooo, S…Stop It! NOOO, I'M ….S…SORRY!" the man screamed in a shrill voice. He was violently trembling and his eyes were wide and colour drained from his cheeks. _What is happening?_

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Kikiten mo tai, ii tetten mou tai (If you tell me the truth I will spare you)," I said, signaling for Diva to stop. His veins were popping out and his breaths short and fast. I snickered inside; fear was indeed the emotion that makes us show out true colour. He meekly nodded and replied, "Garavas scii! Destii virciceff katis fula! (The lost city! That is where I saw him!

Good. But still, saying that I will spare him was a lie. He was after all his minion and even if I did spare him…"Die!" he shouted and aimed a knife at me. I raised my eyebrows. _You think a knife can kill me?_

"Diva," I commanded. Diva parted her lips to reveal a chorus of lyrics. "N-NO but before he could finish, he twisted his own neck sideways and fall dead. As expected of Diva's powers. Her singing can instill any emotions that I want the person to feel and that person would be influenced by it; brainwashing in other words. Erza grabbed my collar and she hissed, "What was that for? What has he done to hurt you?"

"He is HIS minion and have you not seen him come at me with a knife, girl?" I spat out. Dark aura was swirling around me and the guild members held their faces in fright, knowing that I had just pushed the limits of the infamous Titania. "Did you just call me a girl?" she snarled. My lips curled up into a lopsided grin.

"For your information, I have lived a much longer life than you know. Of course, I am capable of defeating you if not why would I anger you?" I chuckled darkly. Titania raised an eyebrow and I giggled.

"Like I say, I have lived longer than any of you here. I have seen things that many of you have not, I have seen the evolution of life and of course I have seen the times when dragons were first born and also till the time when they hid themselves from the world. So, why should I be afraid of a mere girl like you who have only seen probably a small, tiny amount of life?" I questioned curiously.

"Lu-chan? I-don't get you! I thought we are of the same age?" Levy cried out.

"Lucy has the same age as you but I am NOT Lucy that you know. I am the REAL Lucy, the True Lord of Judgment; one who has vowed to maintain the balance of the earth; the one who has Mavis Vermillion as a sister and Zeref as a brother. In fact my real name should be Lucy Vermillion, but never mind…Since that day when I decided to sleep in Layla's child; I had already long changed my name to Heartfillia. She was my descendent…very loving," I stared away. I sighed. Those blissful times were long gone and now that I had awakened, I had a lot of unfinished business to complete like…settling a score with nii-san.

"I had never thought that what Mavis said was true…I hoped that it was a lie but when I heard you say them from your mouth, I knew that it was the truth. So Mavis and Zeref is really related to you," Macarov said as his face darkened. I gave a swift nod.

"What about the black keys that you posses? Mavis did not tell me yesterday."

"They are the Thirteen Black Zodiac and are one of the original celestial keys. Before I created the golden keys and entrusted to an old friend of mine, I had created two different sets of keys at first. They were the Heart Keys and also the Thirteen Black Zodiac Keys. The Heart Keys were keys like strength, speed, agility, flexibility, flight, etc. Mainly they were heightened sensory keys. However the Thirteen Black Zodiac Keys were different. They were created for the sole purpose of punishment and for people who have sinned. Each key posses the soul of a suffering individual who has sinned so much that they could neither go the hell nor heaven. Thus, I created them to be keys. Of course...no one can touch them except me..."

"And what of the thing with Lisanna yesterday?" Macarov questioned further. I sighed. _How did my half Lucy loved this guild? It was such a negative influence to her, no wonder she would let me awaken._ I snorted and the guildmaster raised an eyebrow. "I believe it is called Jealousy...although i have no idea why she would like that lizard..." i sighed. The old me would have merely laughed about this thing called "love" and never in my life had any mortal dared to look at me, least touching me. They despised us to the core of hell, it was not surprising when you are the one that will bring chaos to this world. No one had ever loved me truly except...him. I hissed through my teeth. I have got to stop thinking about that traitor for he will make my judgment cloudy.

"Do not fear mortal for i am not going to harm her. Last night's incident was only because Lucy went out of hand, the other Lucy of course," i chuckled, playing with my black key hanging on my neck, again. Old habits die hard.

"Macarov, guildmaster of Fairy Tail, i would like to make a request to you. In exchange for your precious child Lisanna, i would like you to refrain from getting me exiled from this guild...no matter what i do," i grinned in a Gothic way. Macarov eyes widened a bit; both Mira and Elfman were in full Take-Over from protecting Lisanna, the others just plain shock...oh and Natsu...let's just say that he is too confused to think right now.

"You said that last night's incident was a mistake," Macarov lowered his voice darkening his expression.

I stifled a laugh and said, "That does not mean that i can't kill her for fun." All of a sudden, i found myself in a huge golden magic circle. Never knew he would activate Fairy Law to use it against Lucy. Without hesitation, i pointed a black key straight to his face.

"Even if you are a Fairy Tail member, if you harm one of us i will not hesitate to punish you. What has happen to you dear Lucy? Where has your bubbly and cheerful attitude gone?" I tilted my head a little and smiled. "How many times have i said, Lucy is dead within me and it's all because of that lizard's fault. You cannot blame me, blame him and of course her," i said pointing an index finger at Lisanna while the other still holding the black key and pointing at Macarov. Mira growled, crouching and preparing for an attack. _Foolish mortals. _It was their fault yet they were blaming my Lucy, how selfish of them.

"If you will not hesitate to harm me with your most powerful spell, Fairy Law, then i shall not hesitate to strike back at you. I will not hold back," i warned. Thus, it began, the battle between the old and experienced guild master who was one of the Ten powerful wizards and a girl whom they once called Lucy.

End

**Yayyy! I finished this chap! Took me days though... Oh well, it seems that things are getting heated up and soon enough there is a surprise waiting for you, if you can catch my hints in the story The Black keys have absolutely nothing, i repeat, nothing to do with the show Thirteen ghosts! Although there is one key that will have the same name as that show, coincidence! XD Also, i hope you all don't mind the "alien" language, i kinda feel it was cool Now, i need your opinions! You want the next chapter to be filled with LuXNa or LiXNa? Suggestions? o.0**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**To all of my readers. I;m terribly sorry but i won't be publishing this and next week's chapters coz i will currently be overseas. Maybe i will if i am able to find a computer there... But, i'm sooo sorryy for crushing all of your hopes like this T.T But don;t worry, i have a surprise for all of you (actually not really a surprise). But i just want to clear sth, Lucy had actually gave up her original Stellar Keys and handed them to other Celestial Wizards. I shall add that to my story and thanks! XxThe-Crest-Of-Anubisx, you reminded me of her Stellar keys. Don't worry, there will be lots of Nalu in chapter 3 (the part he realizes his love for her in a oh-so romantic way! For Decow S Velgrit, i already had a lover for Lucy in mind, you know all those cliche romance? But would you all mind if i wanted an evil guy as her lover? If you reread chapter 1 and 2 again, 90 per cent chance you'll know who it is. Hmm... But i'm also thinking of a few candidates**

**1)Gray (best-friend rival story plot seems nice...)**

**2) Loki? (Nah...too bad i decided to forgo her Stellar spirits...)**

**3) Laxus (maybe..such a badass)**

**4) Zeref (Kehkehkeh!)**

**5) yuri, girl love (Haha! No, definetely not! :p no offense to yuri lovers!)**

**See if you can guess, one of them is going to appear as her lover, you can vote ( maybe i may change pairing if i receive tremendous support for a certain candidate... As for AliceHarkey, i like your suggestion, it's nice maybe i will follow your idea. But as you see the current Lucy is not the same Lucy and yet still the same. I know, i know, it's complicated... **

**Oh, yeah, i'm a sadist so i might write very gory scenes and stuff like that, also there will be immense jealousy and rival competitions. You would probably understand if you read my one-shot "When you make me feel lonely", It's kind of intense for jealousy...My favorite! That would explain your question Ackirii. Thank you for pointing out my mistake...i feel kinda embarasses... Other parings included so anticipate it! Also, i need help with the 13Black keys, up until now i only managed to name 8, stilll thinking of more. Feel free to give me suggestions! XD **

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster**

**Animefan111**

**Zhenga11**

**XxXTsumetai-chanXxX**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**JesseSakura**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**

**Decow S Velgrit**

**AliceHarkey**

**Arcikii**

**Thank you for your understanding and have a nice day! :) Reviews are most welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Finally I thought I would upload this chappy later but thanks to the computer my cousin lent me, I managed to finish this! Yay to me….(Awkward slience). Now, remember when I said about Natsu's realization and blah blah…well I've decided to be evil today. ;p I'm soo thankful for the reviews have received. read and find out and there will be more questions than answers in this story so be mad! XD Erm..another thing, there is a little off scene in the story...**

**Chapter 3**

**Questions**

"Gate of the parallel dimension, I open thee…Mirror!" I summoned as Makarov activated the Fairy Law on me. Rays of blinding light appeared on me and I could sense a very powerful magic aura coming from it. "Reverse," I commanded and out of nowhere an invisible wall absorbed all of the magical power. Makarov gasped in disbelief that I had avoided Fairy Law which not even the Phantom Lord could escape.

"No…" he started before a dark magic circle, which has the exact same pattern as Fairy Law circle but only different in colour, appeared on the guild master. No one dared to breathe; it was just too much to comprehend. Before i could further command my spirit, Erza came in between us in her Heaven's Wheel armour with two sharp glistening swords pointing at my neck. I growled and this time another surprise caught us off guard. The door flew open with the appearance of two figures. It seemed that Juvia and Gagjeel had come back from their one-month mission. "Yo folks! I'ma back and what the hell ya all so quiet?" Gagjeel bellowed. No one dared to reply him. I snickered... scardycats.

"Juvia is happy to see everyone but she is surprised...is there something we have missed?" she questioned looking at the postures that Makarov, Erza and i were in. "F...Fight...s-she..w..wo..."Natsu managed to say drowsily. He was confused and of course what to expect from a stupid fire-breathing lizard. Juvia only shook her head, question marks were appearing at her head. Gagjeel snickered saying, " Oi bunny girl since when did you become so brave to fight with the geezer and her?"

"Since now," i said smiling and swiftly took out another key while lowering my body to avoid Erza's swords. "Gate of the fearsome beast, i open thee...Jackal!" i commanded as i jumped up to avoid Erza's simultaneous swords. Red crimson eyes shone brightly resembling a blood red moon and the beast was on fours with long shrap claws and midnight blue fur. It pulled back its mouth to reveal fangs which were unnaturally white. Crouching in position, it sprang for Erza attacking her with claws and teeth. Meanwhile, Gagjeel had came for me turning his right hand to a iron saw. He had realized the situation, i see. Expertly, i had dodged away that attack only to find out that gray had came for me with a ice-make sword. By then, many had snapped out of their 'confusion' and had either started towards me or helping a busy Erza out.

"I'm sorry Luce," Natsu said as he struck his flaming fist on me. Did he think that he'll get to hit me that easily? "Mirror," i chuckled and just nice, Natsu's fist had struck me or in other words the mirror blocking me.

"Too bad, flame-brain," i snickered and mirror used the same force which Natsu wanted to hit me to reflect back on him sending him to fly a few feet away, hitting his head on the wall. He dropped unconscious with blood dripping down his head. "How could you hurt him?" Lisanna screeched in anger, tears pooling out of her eyes. _Oh my, little girl was crying for me hitting her boyfriend...Aww..._ _N-No way!_ I stopped and Gagjeel took this as an opportunity to attack. He punched me straight at my face sending sharp paining sensations to my lower jaw. But it was nothing near the pain i felt in my heart. I gasped trying to breathe but instead it came out as choked breathes. This was not supposed to happen, at least not in another few million years!

"Mirror, Jackal...return..." i managed to spit out and two of my black keys glowed.

With what remaining strength i have, i tried to walk out of the guild. "Where do you think you're going missy?" Erza asked darkly with a sword again pointing at my neck and demon Mirajane blocking the door. I let out another gasp as i felt my heart contracts as if it were ripped out of me. I could tell that it was bleeding already and if i don't go out fast i-

"Let go onna! I have no time to play anymore games with you," i snarled before taking out a white key, "Speed," i whispered and smoothly i evaded all of their attacks and safely ran out of the guild. Something was terribly wrong and i could feel it deep in my bone.

**(Lucy P.O.V)**

I screamed again and again. I was in despair... the pain was consuming me too much... Luckily i was deep in a forest and usually no one would cross this part. I look at my hands and sure enough, black tattoos were emerging on my body before turining into slick slimy black thorns protruding out. Gooey substances were dripping onto the forest floor and the living plants withered at its poisonous touch. Now, the forest would become filthy and thick of sin if those substances were going to come out non-stop.

I screamed again. Taking out thirteen of my black keys i dropped them onto the floor and like magnets, they formed a circle and formed into blue flames. i lowered my head and chanted the ancient priests' ritual. A breeze of wind rustled and i felt a sudden chill down my spine. For once the forest trees seemed to appear black. I sighed, the pain seemed to be subsiding and i relaxed a little. The black liquid entered into my body and the tattoos disappeared once again.

_We cannot hold on any longer master..._

_Someone is preventing us form completing the ritual to seal your body... They are not happy..._

"Who?" i demanded. Who wanted to stop me from completing this ritual? No, it cannot be. The dawn of realisation hit upon me and i clenched my fists, the flames surrounding me burst into electrical sparks.

_You should know master..._

Impossible! We have already eliminated their existence already!

"The Old Ones..." i croaked out. The priests said that this was not suppose to happen, they foretold that it will happen only in another five million years. Out of the corner of my eye, i caught a glimpse of something across the sky. Even if it was only was glimpse, i knew what it was. The feeling in my gut was the same as two thousand years ago when-

"Lucy..." a longing voice called out. I froze. The priests were wrong, Sister was wrong and even i was wrong. No one knew that this day would come.

"Or should i say Violet Vermillion," the voice spoke again. Slowly, i turned around and stared deep into the his eyes. his face was filled with desire, longing and love.

"You," i said.

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

"N...NOOOOOoooo!" i screamed.

"It's okay Natsu, it's okay," Lisanna cooed, trying to calm me. I frantically looked around and realized that it was all a dream. "What happened," i asked lisanna only to see her biting her lower lip.

"You should worry more about your health and not her. The others are in pursuit of her already, Master was released of her spell when she fled," she said. My head was spinning crazily and i could not entirely take in what she said except for some words like escape, pursuit, released and spell. I grasped the bed tightly trying to understand what she was saying bit to no avail. My mind was empty and i could feel as though something was taking over me. I smiled, no...wait was it i?

"Natsu...you're f-freaking me out..." Lisanna stuttered as she backed away a little. A growl emerged from my throat and i sprang towards her. _No! Please i don't want to hurt her! What is happening to me?_

**_I am your instincts..._**

_Who are you?_

_**Idiot, i said that i was your instincts! Or hidden conscious if you want to call me that...**_

_What do you want?_

_**I am helping you...**_

_I don't..._

_**Our mate...we need a mate**_** soon...**

With that Natsu pinned lisanna towards the wall and before she could scream he covered her mouth with his left hand. He breathed in her scent and blew gently at her neck sending her shivers. He nibbled on her neck and flicked his tongue delicately sending the beautiful white mage moaning, twisting her head for more.

**_Good, our mate is pleased...so let us please her more..._**

I groaned, i needed more of this...more. I growled at tugged at her shirt, within seconds i ripped off only to find a hidden singlet. I was angry, i was in heat and desire and soon i would need to satisfy my inner demons. Deciding to punish my mate, i caressed her thigh, slowly crawling up to her skirt. I smirked, wanting to pull down her...

**Haha! Cliffhanger and i am evil! Sorry if this chapter is too short or skimpy though, i did not have enough time to write it and no worries, i will edit if you all think that some parts are not very appropriate. Now, now, don't cry since it is a NaLi and NaLu fict, there's bound to be a little NaLi... thrn again I'm sadist muhahaha! Sorry, but you all would have to wait for the next chapter! Again please review your opinions or suggestions or both, i appreciate. ;) See you! And tune in for the mysterious guy that Lucy just saw. Friend or foe? And Natsu's heat!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back! Okay now chill man, you don't expect me to do a LuXNaXLi without having any NaLi fict in it right? I merely put a little NaLi only and the roaring comments I had..Hehe..I got a little carried away now the long awaited moment…Will Natsu still choose Lisanna? I guess you all know the answers… **

**Chapter 4**

**Answers**

(Natsu's P.O.V)

"Na…Natsu…" Lisanna moaned when he yet bit another sensitive spot of hers. Her hands were clutched on my arms and before I could continue my little "play" further, realization hit me.

All of a sudden, I felt everything turning upside down; black is white and white is black. That moment I could not differentiate between need and love. Her touch felt so wrong, the kisses so tasteless and somehow her body just did not fit me. No doubt I would have given my soul to her when we were still young, but now I was not sure. Perhaps it was just the rush of excitement I felt when I realized that she was not dead or was it because of the long period of time when she was away from me?

_This feels so wrong…_

_**You fool, I thought for once I could trust you to search for our mate and now you just have to ruin it!**_

_But…this feels so…_

_**She's not the ONE! I cannot hold back my hunger any LONGER!**_

"Natsu…?" Lisanna stuttered as her eyes stared through mine. Years before I would have blushed when she did that; years ago I could feel my body heating up with desire when she smile at me but now….i feel nothing. There was a hole in my heart and I desperately need someone to fill it up, I knew what my instincts were saying…

_Sorry Lisanna, I never wanted to hurt you…_

With that everything went blank in his head.

(Normal P.O.V)

Natsu's face held an unreadable expression before frowning. Worry ceased on Lisanna's head as she thought that Natsu might be sick again. Before she could reach out to him, Natsu's snarled and hit her hand away. He crouched in a predator position and a low growl emitted from deep within his throat. A circle of flames burst hindering Lisanna from approaching him. He snarled in warning.

Sweat trickled down her cheeks and never in her life had she felt such fear; for once she could have mistaken Natsu as a monster if not for the fact that they had played together before. Dark red scales appeared on his body and his eyes were slits of diluted red with sharp claws that could tear her fragile body apart.

"Lisanna! Are you-" Mirajane stopped halfway as she cried out in disbelief at the unexpected scene awaiting her.

"Nee-chan, I'm…kyaaaa!" Lisanna screamed as the red hot poisonous flames touched her, burning her soft white skin. Bluish veins pooped out of her scared right hand and shreds of skin fell off making one able to see the white flesh covered with fresh red blood. Mirajane wasted no time to save her sister; she changed into her demon form and charged with a dark aura towards Natsu. His lips crept up in a lopsided grin as a red magic circle appeared under Mira's feet. A dragon's head appeared in the form of flames tried to gobble Mira up but she swiftly dodged the attack. But to her dismay, the dragon came after her each time gaining more speed.

"How could you hurt your friends?" Gray cried out as he shot a whole batch of ice shards at Natsu. The crystal sharp ice melted before they could even touch him. This time, Macao came to him with purple flames in the form of a fist. As the fist neared him, out of nowhere red flames in the form of two hands pulled Macao down making his attack fruitless.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she swung her sword towards his head, her eyes shone in anger and worry. Natsu merely clucked his tongue and in milliseconds grabbed Erza's hand and set her armor on fire. I mean he literally set it on fire, who could have thought that her Fire armor would be defenseless against Nastu's flames? But then again, this was the power of a true Dragon Slayer.

"Where's Gajeel?" Makarov shouted.

"H…He's n-not here…" Cana said.

"What?" He screeched in anger.

"He ran out a few minutes ago…his eyes were the exact same as Natsu's!" Kinana blurted out.

_Could it be…no way! Wasn't this supposed to happen a few million years later? What's happening now? First Lucy, next the Dragon Slayers….___An explosion occurred sending shards of wood and metal flying wildly all around. No one could make out anything with the smoke around. "No one breathe! It's poisonous!" Macao shouted as he tried to cover both his nose and mouth with his sleeve. Immediately everyone tried to cover their noses and mouths.

Makarov's eyes started to turn blurry when the fumes of smoke entered his eyes but with his life he could swore that he had seen a pair of eyes staring through him before it disappeared into the smoke. There was only one person who had eyes like these, Natsu.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Zeref, what are you doing here," I said emotionlessly. He chuckled and a hand caressed my face.

"Is that the first thing you say to your brother?" he pouted.

"I never wanted you as my brother."

"Neither do I," he said as he lay his head on my shoulder. I could feel chills all the way down to my toes. Although he was my brother, I had somehow feared him. Death was something I took as natural likewise pain but for brother it was a different matter. His actions, his words and even his presence gave me unease and I could not help but always keep my guard up if he was near me.

"I never wanted you as a sister…I wanted you as my lover," he whispered as his eyes bored through mine. I narrowed my eyes thinking that this was a trick. "Never in my life will I love you," I hissed through my teeth. With force, I tore his body away from mine and he growled at me.

"Gate of the beast I summon thee…Jackal!" I summoned.

"On him!" I said as the beast burst into speed and tackled him down.

But the victory was short last, Zeref's eyes glimmered red and he warned in a low voice, "Learn how to fear me creature of the life for I am the bringer of death." Jackal seemed to care less about his words and attacked him with its claws. Red slashes appeared on Zeref's body and his clothes were torn and tattered. I closed my eyes knowing the outcome and counted the seconds.

One…

Two…From the far distance I could hear the sound of bones breaking and the snapping of someone's neck.

Three…Jackal's howl of victory…Then there was total silence. It seemed that my judgment was correct.

Fou-

I fluttered my eyes open to find myself being pinned down onto a withering tree because of Zeref's touch. His eyes were still crimson red and he huskily whispered into my ear, "Creature of the darkness learn how to fear me for I am your master." I snickered inside. _Yeah right, tell that to Jackal not I…and you will pay for hurting my spirit._

"Violet…dear Violet, we have come of a time where we can once rule the world like we used to. The priests were wrong, the final judgment is appearing soon and then when it is over, I will be the king and you…my lovely queen," he said.

"Please do not be so haughty, there are other candidates fighting for the throne," I rolled my eyes.

"It was my mistake to let him rule, I should have killed him that day if not we would not have to spend centuries to suffer…The pain of not seeing you is unbearable."

"I am also fighting for the throne," I smirked. _How about we have a duel one on one? Killing you will make my life easier. _His eyes widened a bit before smiling evilly murmuring loud enough for me to hear, "Then I shall kill you and keep your lifeless body with me so that I can see you every day of my ruling life." _Sick bastard. _

"Never, I'll kill you first!" I snarled grabbing a scythe from the shadows. The scythe was made out of the same marking on my body and also black thorns appeared on it. With rage, I swung the scythe only to have him lightly landing on the tip of my scythe.

"Then I'll rape that doll-like body of yours, cherishing every moment we have. I'll taste your beautiful..." I sliced part of his hands before he could finish. He tilted his head and gazed at the injury. Slowly, the deep red gash diminished into normal skin. _I should have known, it is no surprise that he will recover fast since he has already mastered the ability of immortality. _

"Naughty Violet," he said before I found a hand covering my eyes and another securing my waist.

"I should punish you for hurting your older brother. You're becoming more like that Mavis…so protective of you. You shouldn't have chose the grey scale if not you wouldn't be stuck in the middle of Mavis and my little conflict. Tell me, who do you choose?" I gritted my teeth.

"I. Choose. No. One!" With that, I shifted the position of the scythe magically making the head of the scythe appear at the other end which impaled Zeref right through the heart, as if he had one. Blood seeped out of his mouth but there was no surprise on his face, his right hand touched my face and I felt blood dripped on mine. His blood was neither warm nor red, it was cold and black just like how his heart was; black with sins. "Violet, we shall meet again soon…oh and be careful." He chuckled before turning into a black crow and flew away.

"Dragons are nasty creatures," a voice said in my head. I gasped and turn back only to spot Zeref (crow) smiling at me. _What in the world was he talking about? _

…_._

"Luce…" someone desperately called out in the middle of the forest. His eyes occasionally switched colours, sometimes diluted red sometimes onyx. He staggered and with great effort tried to control his raging demon.

_**This time you must succeed! I will not allow any failure, we will die!**_

…..

_**The throne awaits us and we need a mate to become our queen…**_

_We have not yet won the tournament._

_**You will! This time you will get her, you've let her out of your grasp for so many times! **_

_Shut up…_

_**After all, that is why I raised you up is that not my dear son…Natsu Dragoneel.**_

_Yes…Igneel…I know._

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I felt a distraught aura nearing me and it was dangerous I could feel it. Not that I was afraid but I was slightly taken aback by Zeref's last words. Dragons are nasty creatures…

Yes, from how long I have seen them, they were cunning and sly old creatures that will not hesitate to accomplish their goals. They only do things that are beneficial to them. Judgment day is nearing and it is only a matter of time before the candidates fight for the throne and dragons will come. That will be the day that they appear, but they will not fight for it is unfair as the traditions had implied so they trained human warriors…No! It can't be that!

"Luce…" My head snapped up and I cautiously turned back to see a very distracted Natsu. _That stupid lizard!_ _Obviously he is overcome by his instincts or no the dragons. _It had always been that way; the dragons will inhabit the chosen human warriors so that they will follow according to what they say. They called themselves "instincts" Judging by his expression he is completely lost to the possessive "instincts"

"Gate of the black occult, I open thee…Witch!"

Holding a black and white key, I fused them together. "Gate of the beast I open thee Jackal and gate of the Gods I open thee Strength

Combine your spirits together, Unison Raid." Could this day get any worst?

**I'm so sorry but I felt that this chapter was a little too boring but as you see Natsu's "Instincts" was all along Igneel. Okay, this is the next part is the confession made by Natsu but will he get rejected? Only one way to find out, read the next chapter! Thank you and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hontou ni Gomenasai!T.T I was too caught up with school work and other stuff and realized that i didn't have enough time for this. I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this update. Though this chapter is not the best, but is what i can come up with so far... :) I want to thank all my reviewers, your support is my source of motivation! So please Read and Review! XD Will Lucy (Violet) accept Natsu?**

_**Lucy**_

_Violet_

_Natsu  
_

**Chapter 4**

**Bonds**

This was the worst day ever. First, i had to battle with Makarov one of the Ten Saints, next was a not-so-good reunion with my brother Zeref, now i had to deal with a possessed Dragon Slayer. How worst could it get? One event after another, each getting more and more on my nerves. I felt a tinge of regret that i had awaken due to this bad timing...

"It seems that your father has woken you up, boy," i hissed. Natsu did not answer me, he merely crouched and bared his fangs, eyes silts and claws pointing towards me. I narrowed my eyes, there can only be two things to why a dragon slayer will be possess by their guardians; first, the tournament is due (Of course it will be soon but not that soon) and the next is because they need a mate desperately. _Ah...Lizard is finally growing up... _I chuckled, this was getting interesting.

"Perhaps this little boy here needs a mate?" i purred, mischief tinkling in my eyes.

"Yesssss...and you'll make a good one..." he said cunningly.

"Pigs will fly over the mountain if that happens, never in my life will i agree to your request... Jackal NOW!" With that command Jackal pounced onto Natsu with its doubled size he made a unison raid with my sensory key; strength. Black flames appeared on his newly sharpened and steel-like paws. Yes, the key he raided with made his paw into steel that is capable of tearing apart almost anything. Natsu struggled with getting Jackal away from him and he got a scratch for that.

"Say goodbye, little lizard..."

* * *

As Jackal aimed for the final blow, Natsu muttered an Ancient curse which set Jackal on fire and it howled in pain. Lucy gave a small gasp of surprise. Possessed Dragon Slayers were powerful, but she never thought that he would be that powerful.

"Witch, suck his mana," Lucy gritted as she placed her right hand over her right eye. Every key was connected to her soul, each spirit that gotten hurt she would be able to feel it because they were body-linked to her. Oh, he will pay for hurting her little pet, she will make sure that his heart was ripped into pieces and his eyes gouged out with flesh eaten by beasts.

"Yes mistress," the spirit bowed and said. Her voice was like spiritual, not down to earth but somewhat light and as if every word was floating in the sky. Her eyes were violet, pale white lips, tranlucent- white face and black raven hair cascaded to her waist. She wore a pointed black hat and gothic lolita dress that covered to her feet. She seemed like a ghost and yet at the same time human, a beauty that all men would die for. Both of her hands were tied tightly with a variety of string and ribbons of dull colours. Slowly, she floated towards Natsu who seemed to be finishing off Jackal.

"You who have such mighty powers given,

Shall be taken away.

For you are not worthy

for thee," she said as a blue string was untied form her hands and it plunged into Natsu's heart. He gave a gasp of surprise and spun around to find the spirit inches away from him.

"You will have nothing left." The witch's eyeturned crystal blue and the string glowed together with her eyes. Natsu growled and tried to pull the string connected to his heart but he pulled away as an electric shock coursed through his body.

"You cannot resist, the string that binds you to her will not be broken that easily. Don't worry, she'll not take your heart not unless i ask her..." Lucy deliberately ended the sentence like that.

"L...Lucyyy," he slurred as he staggered towards her in a dazed state. Having your mana sucked out also included you fainting. _What does he want to say to me? _I mentally slapped myself. "No! You cannot indulge yourself in such emotions, never," i hissed through my teeth.

_**But i love him...**_

_Hush, little girl you don't know what you're saying!_

_**Why deny, i am you that was what you said to me.**  
_

_It'll only turn into regret, we are cursed._

_**But yet you love him like i do...**_

_Keep quiet Lucy. You cannot wake up yet_

_**I'll wait...you know i always do.**  
_

"Mistress..." Witch called out as she tilted her head her violet eyes boring into mine, snapping me away from my train of thoughts. I force a little smile and answered, "I'm fine, you can go now...remember to heal Jackal okay?"

"Your wish, my command," she replied with a slight bow before disappearing with Jackal. I stared at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, was he planning to ask me to be his mate? That'll be hilarious!

_What's so funny?_

_Who..._

_Me...Natsu  
_

_Impossible, how did you invade mine?_

_Oh...Igneel taught me that, he said that i had to be connected to mate mate so that both of us will feel the same.  
_

_Get away, you're supposed to be unconscious. _

_Who said i was unconscious? _

"What-" Before i could finish he grabbed my arms and tackled me to the ground. This time it was my eyes that turned into slits not him.

"Get away from me before i kill you," I warned in a low voice. I could feel my powers that i had secured trampling on the lid, trying to break free and release my inner demons. If worse comes to worst, i don't mind to release that key.

_No...You said that bonds were not to be gotten rid off easily..._

_..._

_I want to say that i love you.  
_

_..._

_Will you be my mate?  
_

"Hell no!" i shouted before struggling free of his grasp.

"Gate of the Black O-Mnph!" He silenced me with a kiss, however my mouth was not moving only his trying to break into my mouth. Making sure that he did not get in, i girtted my teeth and pursed my lips while pushing him away. This was the second time in a million years where i felt so helpless that even with my magical powers, i could not summon them.

_This is not called helpless...this is wanting._

_You know i'm not Lucy._

_Yes you are...  
_

_No, Lucy is somewhere else._

_Violet is Lucy, Lucy is Violet.   
_

_Do you really love me?_

_Yes, of course. You're weird Luce! I just confessed to you a minute ago!  
_

_How come Igneel is not present_

_Oh...i found a way to "shut" him out.  
_

_You know this will never work out right?_

_Oh, Lucy too many questions...no answers...  
_

_You want an answer?_

Alright, i'll give him one. This is my answer i thought as i opened my mouth and kissed him back. What started out as a soft gentle kiss turned into a fiery passionate where his hands freely roaming around trying to explore me and my hands gripping on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue onto mine making me melt. Was this perhaps what they called desire? Yearning? A billion years ago i would have laughed it off as a joke but now...this feels somehow nice. _  
_

_See, everything's fine._

_I understand what Lucy says now._

_What?  
_

_Both of us are the same, we are a whole soul where she represents my light and i the darkness. This was what i had been trying to run away from...Love._

Natsu chuckled in between the kiss and he turned his head to give a soft and gentle lick on my cheek. I giggled, feeling ticklish. "I will ask this last time, Lucy Heartfilia..." his eyes bore deeply into mine, his onyx eyes had my reflection. I sighed, perhaps i should back her...er...my name. I gave a slight nod indicating him to continue. _  
_

"Will you be my mate?" he asked. I bit my lower lip and hesitated. Thousands of excuses swirled in my mine, even if i knew what the consequences were yet...

"Yes, yes. I have always loved you," i whispered as unknown warm liquid dripped down my cheeks. It tasted salty yet sweet at the same time.

_**These are called tears not unknown warm liquid.**_

_I have never cried before, this is obnoxious! Why do a Godess like me have to cry over such love?_**  
**

_**Admit it, you love this feeling.**  
_

_...Perhaps so...however it is time we continue the ritual. If we don't, we cannot be together._

**...**_  
_

_What is your decision?_**  
**

_**I agree to your three conditions.**  
_

_Very well there is no going back, you know right?_

_**Yes.**_

"Luce! You're staring into space again!'' Natsu whined as he shook me. My lips curled into a small smile and i chuckled, "You silly dragon! I was thinking...about our future."

"What's there to think about?" I sighed, here goes the dumb, thick headed, empty-planked Natsu.

"Well it's not important anyway...Let's go back to the Guild!" i said. _If only you knew what you had gotten yourself into...you would have realized..._ Natsu cried out in glee and grabbed my wrist before sprinting towards the Guild. Good thing he had disabled the body liked magic between us. I was grateful that he respected my privacy.

Suddenly i felt a sharp pain at the back of my mind, i snapped my head towards the blurring forest trees. Out of the corner of my mind, i spotted a pair of crimson red eyes. They were staring at me and i felt my body heat draining out. _Oh Natsu, if you only_ realised... A few seconds later, a black crow flew out of the thick branches and disappeared into thin air. _If you only knew that i never was the better choice. _

I closed my eyes and a drop of tear escaped. _If you only knew..._

* * *

Admist the darkness lies a pale and disfigured corpse. His body was badly torn apart showing his flesh and bones. His eyes were dug out and tongue slit out. A mysterious figure hid in the darkness and he said, "My, My, Violet. You rejected my offer but not his. You asked for this, don't come crying to me when the eclipse comes..."

His dark red eyes shone to a diluted red and he attacked the corpse, citing off a chunk of flesh and gobbling it down. "Don't come to me because the next time i see you, it'll be the last day you'll ever live dear sister."

"This time i will not hesitate..."

**How was it?** **Was it nice? I felt that the "love" part between Natsu and Lucy was a little too vague and rushed. Though you still get what you all waited for the NaLu. But still i tried my best! T.T So we have new questions for today. What were the three conditions that Violet had made Lucy to agree to? What were the consequences for this new found love? What will happen during the eclipse? And what was the black key that Lucy wanted to use? More questions are being revealed, please continue reading! Your reviews are like gold to me! RandR :) Also, i have decided to do a squeal on the story; When you make me feel loney, it'll be called "Back to where we once were" NaLu fic! .**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner because i was having examinations and just two more weeks another major exam is coming out T.T (Help me!) I'm currently stuck in my study room, desperately trying to squeeze out my brain juices! Well enough about me XD I want to thank all those who have given me comments and suggestions. Aishiteru! 3 Well, t****his is the next chapter. Read. Enjoy. Comment :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The truth**

"_This time I will not hesitate…"_

I felt a chill down my spine and all of a sudden I had a bad premonition. Just a few minutes ago, Natsu had proudly announced of our relationship much to the stunned faces of our guildmates. Lisanna had burst into tears and behaved like a child throwing a tantrum before being silenced by Mirajane, followed by running out of the guild.

"L…Lucy…?" Levy asked.

"Nani?" I asked.

"You looked like you were thinking deeply about something," Levy said as she casted a worried expression. I gave her a small smile of assurance before telling her that I need some fresh air. Thank God that Erza and Gray had dragged Natsu off to give him a "lecture" and "lesson". The city of Magnolia was filled with hustle and bustle as everyone was preparing for the Eclipse. Even people from other regions came to Magnolia especially to view the eclipse moon as this year, the moon and the sun will be facing Magnolia. I remembered Master saying something about a celebration called, "The light of the Eclipse". It was an irony; there would be no light in Eclipse only darkness and that was when the war would begin.

No one would be able to escape from this horrible prophecy, no one.

* * *

"Violet... The time has come for the Gods to arise..." the wind spoke in a bell like tone. Without answering, i closed my eyes and pushed back the barrier of present allowing me to freely float between the veil of time and space. What i saw was not a pretty sight, miamed corpses with broken limbs and hearts torn out. Those poor innocent lambs had their bodies stepped on by the sinful God who laughed sickeningly; head arrogantly shifted up and hands wide spread across the vast crimson red sky as all hopes were lost. This was the prophecy being made when Lucy was born.

"Violet..."

"Yes i heard you sister," i coldly answered. A spark of light appeared out of nowhere revealing Mavis Vermillion my sister and the the Lord of Light. Her white eyelids fluttered before floating towards me hads cupping my cheeks. I sighed and rested my cheeks on her palm. "What has made my litttle one so unhappy?" she asked her bright green orbs gazed at mine. She smiled sweetly before frowning slightly and pursing her lips. She seemed to have read my mind.

"You fell in love?" she spoke in a hushed and shocked tone. It was not a question, she knew because she could see my soul and eyes. A gust of wind blew past us and wild beasts howled even if it was not in the middle of the night. Hastily, she grabbed my hands and flitted to where no one or thing can hear and sense us; the hidden cave.

_Drip...drip...drip_

"Why? Why, sister why? Do you not understand the consequences of this...love?"

"Yes i know."

"Why...i don't want to lose you again!" she said in exasperation. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she desperately tried to find any solace within my purple eyes. I caressed her golden locks of hair before saying, "I cannot control this feeling...Lucy agrees with me and so do i."

"I did not awaken you for nothing!"

"Of course, but like i said this feeling is uncontrollable and he reminds me of my mother's lover." Mavis stopped pacing and her head snapped towards me.

"You have seen mother's lover?" she raised her eyebrows, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Yes." i answered.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_"Momma! What are you doing?" i asked curiously as she was staring at a half torn painting. _

_"Ah, just reminiscing about old times..." she wandered off. I climbed up to her lap and pouted as she pinched my nose lightly. Determination filled my mind, if she won't tell me i can always look into her soul. _

_"Violet?! What are you doing? Are you looking into my soul?!" she shouted as she she stood up and her sudden action sent me falling backwards, my bottom hitting the marble ground hardly. My purple eyes were filled with hurt and guilt; i had promised her to never look into someone's soul without permission. _

_"I...i'm s-sorry," i apologized before lightly tugging at her skirt. _

_"No, dear, i should apologize. I got too carried away, i shouldn't have scolded you," she whispered as she carried me to where my brother and sister were. I lowered my head, not wanting to tell her what i saw; a man with pink hair and onyx orbs laughing with her and holding her hands._

* * *

"I can't be a coincidence..." Mavis muttered.

"I believe his name was Igneel...," i paused before placing my hands on the smooth surface of the cave and continued, "And this...was his cave; also the place where mother and him first met." _Was that why Natsu was so desperate to make me his mate? Because i looked like my mother and him his father? _

"But he is a Dragon slayer... and so he will participate in the tournament...But what are you to do since he has chosen you as his mate?" she asked.

"He has chose me but has not marked me yet, and during the tournament i will sever all ties and relationship with him. It will be fair and just," i said but Mavis only looked at me with uncertainty. Right now, we could not make any mistake, one wrong move and everything will perish making us face the worst.

"Then let us finish your ritual, we have to make sure that you merge with Lucy so that Zeref will not find a way to take you out of her body," Mavis warned before proceeding to light up four candles at four different end points. A few days ago, i was Violet the heartless and merciless Lord now, i have become as weak as Lucy.

**_No...Love is not weak_**

_Or so you think._**  
**

_**Do you regret us being as one...you can tell Mavis to separate you so that you can find another suitable body.**  
_

_You know i can't because you are my original body. A body cannot coexist without another soul neither the other. _

_**One day you'll find out how strong this emotion is...so strong that even at the darkest times it can still exist.**  
_

_I hope you're right Lucy..._ The sky seemed to be turning darker as the minutes passed. Closing my eyes, i sat on the white magic circle that Mavis had activated. Mumbling incoherent words, the black tattoos once again appeared on my body before i let the darkness fall in.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Violet," i sobbed. Only a few more days before the eclipse and the great awakening will happen. My powers have depleted drastically after the fight with Zeref. I laid both of my hands on Violet's chest before praying, "May the Gods bless you and keep you alive." I knew that i should not have awaken her in the first place, she was safer before but now, all these occurring only meant one thing; i had made the wrong choice.

That's why i had decided to go, away from her to search for the lost keys. The Celestial keys that she has scattered over the world. I hope this is the best choice because, it seemed that Violet had been destined to lose this war no matter how strong or confident she was. "I will always love you...remember that little one," i murmured as i could feel the next wave of tears pooling out of my eyes. Even though i was the oldest, i was always the weak one. Violet always protected me and now it was time i repay her.

Floating out of the cave i took one last look at my glowing sister, she seemed so peaceful and vulnerable and suddenly i felt a pang of fear. What if someone came to attack her while she was recuperating? Shaking my head lightly, i argued myself back. This cave is hidden, far from the eyes of anyone; her soul has been locked and magical power hidden. Taking one last look at her, i floated out all the time thinking to myself. _**Monsters like us were never meant for other's love.**_

* * *

**i didn't put much Natsu in here but i promise that the next chapter will revolve more on Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Guess what! I have decided to include other pairings as well such as Grayxjuvia, LevyxGajeel...the classics if you know what i mean. . Now, please please comment on my story! You have my gratitude and thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yatta! Exams are finally over and now i can relax and dedicate more time to my stories...however...i have an up-coming competition! Urgh! What a sad life! Well enough about my documentry, this is the next chapter and please forgive me for the little Natsu and Lucy scene. I can't bear to write more about their relationship yet, it's best if i concentrate on the eclipse. But i promise next chapter, lots of NaLu fluff! Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**The day before the happening**

* * *

"He's here..." she murmured as a wild sandstorm approached her. The sun was beating mercilessly onto the hot parched land. There were rumors that this land was cursed. A few months ago, the luxurious green forest filled with wild life had suddenly burnt to death. The sun shone brighter and hotter than usual. This was a signal that he was definitely there.

"Light reflector" the girl will pale yellow hair said as she held up her right hand just seconds before the sandstorm consumed her.

"You should have leave me alone, human," a half man, half scorpion hissed. However the woman was not finished, just seconds after the sandstorm incident, a white magic circle appeared with ancient runes written on it. She let herself smile a bit as the sandstorm vanished into thin air. Raising his poisonous tail, he prepared to strike.

"I've found you, Scorpio," she whispered as both of them prepared to battle deep inside the desert.

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Mavis!" i shouted before realizing that i was in the cave. _Where have you gone sister? Tomorrow will be the eclipse; judgment day. _Rising up to my feet i swept the dust off my clothes before taking my belt of black and white keys. As i walked out of the cave, i can't help but remember what Mavis had whispered to herself, although she never meant it for me to hear. _Monsters like us were never meant for love..._

"Urgh! It's not like i wanted to right! I... i j-just can't help it," i said as i felt my heartache with guilt. Never in my life had i felt so guilty, not even a thousand years ago when my parents was killed or when Layla died. There was no feeling, feelings were always for Lucy to bring out. _What am i thinking?! Lucy and i are one now, of course i can feel her emotions connect to mine so in other words i'm in love with lizard boy since Lucy loved him. But there is still the old me who won't allow any other thing to happen once revenge is satisfied._ Life had not gotten any easier.

"Gate of the light-weight, i open thee, Flight!" i summoned a white key and moments later black feathers stretched out of my body before building itself into wings. Feathers made from ravens made wings light and fast to fly. Soaring up into the sky, i twisted on side before heading to Magnolia, the guild. I would have to warn the others first before Zeref does something horrible. I should warn them first, the sun is already starting to set so i have to hurry! _Tomorrow, i will have to use that key...tomorrow!_

* * *

_(Memory of Lucy)_

"What do you like about dragons?" i asked Natsu

"Oh, i like their strength, their fiery breath and..."

As i watched Natsu excitedly mention about his father, it made me kind of envious. He had a wonderful guild and a beautiful dragon as his father while i only lived in a cold-hearted family devoid of warmth and humanity. The mansion had never made me feel secure and sane. That was why i ran away from home, from my father.

"Do you like me?" i murmured to myself.

"Huh?" he looked weirdly at me before grinning.

"Of course Luce! You're weird. I like you like i like Erza, Gray Master and my nakama!" he said.

_Stupid lizard._

* * *

(Juvia P.O.V)

It seems that something is wrong with the guild. Juvia is worried that something bad might happen near future. Although Master has told Juvia about Lucy-san's situation but i can't help but feel uneasy. Even the water does not seem that calm has before. But...Gray-sama is still more important!

Ah! His god-like body, if only i could get close to him and touch it... "Ahhhhh, it's soooo embarrassing " i giggled to myself as i felt my face gone as red as Erza's scarlet hair.

"Oi, something wrong with ya?" a male figure approached me and i swore i almost fainted with bliss as i felt steam rising from my head.

"G...G-G...G-ray Sama! N-nande mo na-nai! Thank you for caing about me!" i blurted out before running out of the guild flustered. My heart pounding like crazy and my head swirled in circled. He must have think that Juvia was a psycho! No! Juvia must go in to apologize!

"Grayyyyy sa-nande?!" i blurted out as i saw a black figure approaching, it was not Gray-sama. He seemed distantly familiar.

"Would you be so kind to tell me where Fairy Tail Guild is?" he asked politely . _Juvia feels fear, although this man is asking me nicely about something but my body and mind won't answer. He emits an aura that smells like death. _

"A-Ah, The Guild is just on the right corner of this lane, do you have any business with Fairy Tail?" i asked a little suspicious.

"Hmmm...maybe i do, but you won't be there to stop me," he answered with a smile before i suddenly felt drowsy. Just a second ago, i thought i saw Lucy a few metres behind us.

"W..what magic...is this..." i murmured before an abyss awaits me.

* * *

(Lisanna P.O.V)

I was depressed, hurt and jealous. Never in my life had i thought i was capable of such inhumane thoughts. Love really is blind, i snicker to myself. _I thought you promised that you would marry me and we even build a family together! So why Lucy...whom you've only met for a two years compared to our ten years of relationship. _

"I thought you said that there was no other girl could compare to me... were the guild members wrong? Or are you just stupid?" i cried.

"Ah-" i felt the glass slipped out of my hands and as i picked up a glass piece, it cut me. Bright red blood flowed out. It hurts! But this cut cannot be compared to the wound, you scar me with Natsu. You became imitate with me a few weeks ago, then suddenly you flew out and before i could comprehend things, you said Lucy and you were dating!

"Lisanna! What happened, why are you bleeding?!" Mira-nee cried out as she went pale once she saw my bleeding hand. She was been over-protective after that night when Lucy calimed she wanted to kill me. _Did Natsu really love that monster? Can't he see that she was not Lucy but some ancient beast that won't hesitate to kill anyone. Doesn't he realize that? _

"Daijoubu! I'm fine, it's just a cut. I'll go and take a bandage," i assured her and pouted when she protested. Finally, i managed to persuade her and she quietly left me to the health room.

"Don't worry Natsu, i've decided. I will save you from the monster so that you will wake up and realize her true face!" i spoke with determination as i banged my unhurt hand onto the cupboard.

"Kyaaaaa!" i spun around aruptly as i heard someone screaming. It seemed like Levi's voice! What's going on? Quickly, i ran to the Guild Hall only to see a badly beaten up Gajeel who had bones sticking out from his body. _Snap!_ My eyes widen in fear as i heard his spine snapped when a black haired guy stepped on his back. He might not survive this blow...

"Lisanna! Get away!" i heard someone shouted my name and before i could comprehend what was happening, the stranger was heading towards me. My eyes closed automatically, bracing for the impact however none came.

"How dare you hurt my nakama!" _Natsu!_ My eyes watered in tears of touched and happiness when i saw my childhood friend and the man i now loved protected me. It seemed that he still cared for me...but only as a nakama...Soon, that will change!

"Get away from them!" a new figure appeared. What is going on now?! I gasp in shock as i saw Lucy standing with a black key pointing at the stranger. I thought she had ran away after not seeing her for at least a few days! The man smiled and the truth dawned upon me. How could i be so stupid! This guy was Zeref! Lucy,no Violet's bother. The monster siblings! No, this time i will not let Natsu be charmed by her, i must rescue him!

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Your business is with me not them!" i snarled as i aimed my key at his back. His eyes turned into slits as he lunged for me. Like a panther, i dodged his attack and took out a dagger aiming for his heart. He caught it and it rusted before becoming a compile of black ashes.

"Gate of the devouring ghoul i open thee, Zombie!" i summoned and a man wearing a black suit appeared with gray eyes and raven black hair, Looks can be deceiving.

"Yes-mistress," he bowed as i saw Zeref crouching to attack again.

"Defeat Zeref!" i commanded. In an instant, Zombie was behind Zeref, his left face turned into rotting flesh and his right lines of scars. Using his claws, he ripped off Zeref's jacket but Zeref's shadow hands caught him from finishing him off. The other guild members like Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, etc. went to join in too. Master Makarov was away for council meeting and it seems that it will take quite a while before he would come. The scene was horrible, spurts of blood flying al around, black bruises all appearing on them but none o Zeref. They didn't even managed to hit him once.

"You really leave me with no choice brother..." I said as i stepped up towards him.

"Ferry the dead,

the many ones

the young and old ones,

let my light guide them.

Let the undead rise once again,

and perish all his enemies!" i chanted as a black field of magic circle about three metres wide appeared. Hands popped out of the ground as the undead struggled to enter the realm of earth. But i needed to chant one more phrase before the undead could be allowed to resurface, if not they would be still be locked in Neverever; between the death and life forever.

"Kata ar-" i was cut off by a sudden blast of magic aura.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?! Zeref is the enemy not Lucy!" Mirajane cried out as she battled Zeref in Satan's form. Seizing an opportunity, he fling her to the other end of the Hall with four broken ribs.

"How do you know she's not the enemy?! Zeref is her brother, she tried to kill me and Master! She's not Lucy anymore, don't you see that? Why hasn't any of you seen her true face, she's a monster!" she screamed as tears flowed through her eyes. She was serious about taking me down. Coughing a splatter of blood i glanced out of the window. Had that much time passed?! No, it can't be...unless...

"Zeref! What did you do?!" I screamed as i pushed Lisanna aside to run towards him. Pouncing myself onto him, i took hold of his torn shirt. You were playing with us all along! You din't want me to notice that's why you attacked to keep me occupied so that your plans would succeed!

"You activated the time-forwarding circle! How could you! By how many hours!" i demanded as i hit him countless He snickered softly before grasping my hands tightly.

"Lu-chan!" Levi cried out to reach for me but Lisanna stopped her.

"My, oh my. Look at your so called friends. Even if you're hurting now, no one is even trying to help you. Just because of one girl everyone doubts you... How pitiful," he whispered into my ears as his right hand touched my heart.

"I activate to forward by ten hours," he chuckled.

No! Damn! I inwardly cursed myself as his hands shifted my face towards the open doors of the Guild. The sun was rising, it's first ray of red and orange light could be seen. It was too late! Eclipse has begun and it was about to turn bloody!

* * *

So this is piratically chapter 7. I'm sorry for those not so Lisanna fans for the long P.O.V but i felt that it was necessary to have hers. I really hoped i do portray Juvia's character well even though it was only for awhile. :0 Oh well, what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tune to find out! Well, what you can do as readers to make me really motivated to wrote the next chapter is when you make a review! XD


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the late update! I thought my holidays would allow me to be free but who knew that my school had so many on-going activities Q.Q But then i'm still extremely grateful for everyone who either followed, liked, reviewed or favourited this story. I just want to make sure that i will be making this a NaLu story and nothing else (Sorry for others who want other character to go with Lucy, but it seemed that many wanted NaLu and from the beginning it was meant for NaLu too so...) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the eclipse battle will only happen on the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The beginning of hell**

"Who are you," two synchronized voices called out. The world was split into two portions, one side black and the other white; a fantasy or more like a classic horror movie. The hooded figure did not answer but pulled out an object from her pocket.

"No! How did you managed to do that?!" the two voices gasped in fear, one of a higher octave and the other lower. The whole scene changed abruptly into a toy playground. All canons in the area faced towards the hooded figure and shot mercilessly at the intruder. All canons were faced at her in all directions, there was no way the intruder could escape...or so the owners of this place thought. With amazing grace, the stranger floated in the air; small bright balls of light encircled the stranger as she muttered a spell. The magical balls then flew to every canons and like ticking time bombs, it blew apart turning the whole place into a mess.

"So, i've heard that you have been sneaking into people's dreams and turning them into nightmares," the stranger chuckled. The stranger hands positioned in such a way that she was aiming an arrow at someone. Sure enough, a bow and an arrow magically appeared in the form of gold fiery light. Without hesitation, the arrow fired at a huge teddy bear hanging a few feet on top of her. As the arrow hit the teddy bear, any remaining colors left in the world were sucked away into the arrow.

"I have caught Scorpio's spirit and trapped it into the key where he was supposed to belong..." the stranger explained and with the golden key in her hand, now she took a semi-transparent key out and continued, " Now it's yours."

Two small figures appeared floating in the air, one pink the other blue eyes squinting in anger as they soon turned into a replica of the intruder.

"Gemini," the intruder said as her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Hell. It was the only thing that i could describe the future of Earth. Since Zeref time forwarding spell which caused the Earth to push its time earlier by ten hours. Now a black circle could be seen forming onto the orange sky. As the minutes passed, the circle seems to be closer and closer to the sun, soon in about an hour eclipse would begin and judgment would be called upon. "Luce, are you still mad at me?" Natsu asked worriedly as he placed his hands on me. I took his right hand and place it on my cheek, a contented sigh escaped my lips as i felt the warmth of his hands on my cold cheeks. "You're very warm, can we stay like this just for a little while longer?" i closed my eyes and asked or begged.

"Luce, you know that's..."

"I know Natsu, but i'm really tired. Do you know an endless war that had been fought ever since my siblings were born. Centuries or probably millennial years of fighting has really wore me off. And to think that today, we will end this all, i can't help but feel nervous...even though he is of pure evil he is after all still my brother and i loved him...but not the way he wanted me to..."

"It's not your fault, love cannot be forced."

"Then how about Lisanna..."

"I love her like a sister."

"But don't you understand that all this bloody mess that this place has gotten into was because of my mistake?! I caused it! I was too cruel and insensitive in the past, i killed-" before i could continue, he kissed me, a gentle one.

"I don't care about your past, what matters is that i love you Lucy and i want you to be my mate or queen whatever they call it," he says and gives me his signature grin. Relaxing a little, a small smile appeared on my face before i pulled him back for another kiss but this time it was filled with passion and such heat and desperation that it seemed like we might never see each other ever again. Perhaps we might never have a chance to meet each other again. Natsu then pushed me onto the bed effortlessly as he caressed my hair lovingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyes full of lust and desire. He wanted me and i needed him, i had already gave my whole to him since the day i first realized my love for him. But even if i were to reject him now, he would only burst out and snap into rage. I laughed mentally trying to imagine Natsu turning into a beast destroying buildings like he always did.

"What's so funny?" he asked, head tilting to one side.

"Thinking about you. Well yes of course," i answered both of his questions. With one simple agreement, he growled in victory as he slipped off my clothes and plunged his fangs into my neck, finally claiming me as his rightful mate.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Lisanna, what's wrong with you just now?" my sister asked me worriedly. My outburst and reluctance to save Lucy had caused displeasure and anger to the guild. At the bottom of my heart i felt guilty, painful. A tiny part of my mind knew that i should not blame all this to Lucy or Violet, whoever she calls herself as. Violet had saved Fairy Tail and Gajeel from dying. Moreover, Lucy was kind to the guild and not in a million years would she harm any of its members. But still...a foolish and selfish part of me wished that Lucy was evil and perhaps then only would Natsu love me.

"Lisanna, stop making idiotic decisions and thoughts. Your stupid and foolish hope that you had so desperately cling onto had caused so may injuries in this guild. You're not a little girl anymore, you've got to realize that love...cannot be forced. Not everyone were meant for happy endings, you and i know that better than anyone do," my sister clenched her fists while trying hard to choke out the words. I knew she loved me with all her soul and tried not to say anything hurtful to me. Tears were forming in on her eyes. True enough, the words sunk down and like needles pinned onto me as i felt my flesh was tearing apart.

"Gomen, nee-chan. I was stupid, i realize that. Whatever Lucy becomes he will always love her, there will not be a chance that he will look at me," i said, hugging my sister tightly. The both of us were crying. Her speech made me realize something; i was the one who never grew up, ever since i came back from Edolas i had thought that things would be the way like when we were young. I was wrong. It was time i grow up and accept the facts.

"EVERYONE! GAJEEL IS NOW CONSCIOUS!" Gray called out as he ran down the stairs to inform the others of the news. As soon as Levy heard this, her face snap towards Gray's direction and she place her hands over her mouth to prevent tears from falling.

"Gajeel...Thank god."

* * *

"Wow! The black circle is almost covering the sun!" a little boy gasped in excitement. A person with black hair and red eyes bent down and offered the boy a candy. The boy eyed it suspiciously.

"Do you know what happens when the circle covers the sun?" he asked.

"Don't know," was the boy's answer. The stranger smiled as he placed the candy into the boy's mouth forcefully. Within seconds, the boy choked in pain as the candy turned into a lava that fed on his flesh and blood before sticking its sharp limbs out of the boy's body. Sticky red blood splattered onto the stranger's face.

"It means that eclipse is arriving soon."

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

"Wendy, you shouln't tire yourself like this..." Carla nagged worriedly.

"It's fine Carla, after all i'm glad to be of help..." i assured her. Suddenly, i felt a force, so dark and terrifying that i shivered in fear. It was not Zeref but something else. Then all became clear and i knew what was happening, although i was not told of anything like this.

"Wendy?"

"It's time..."

"Time for what? You're scaring me Wendy..."

"Time for the participants to gather at the arena and battle...i'm one of them...Grandine chose me as her substitute."

* * *

Every single participant gathered at the arena, a vast barren land. There was no referee no nothing, the signal would be given by the Old Gods; the ones in charge of preparing the last judgment. Who battle who would be given by a piece of scotched paper appearing out in the sky. No one knew how it happened by this was one of the rules, "Never question the Old Gods." The prophet, an old man in hood bent over to pick up the paper.

"Let the Judgment day begin!" he announced and clapped his hands once. By command, back cages appeared in the air and in every cage stood one person.

"What's a tournament for when there is no audiences to view. You are all rather special...VIP perhaps because you are very special in the hearts of the participants that is why you are able to view this spectacular game," the old man said as a screen appeared in front of the audiences which gave them a close view of the arena.

"Spectacular my ass!" someone shouted and as the words left his mouth ripples of electricity shot through him and he shook in pain.

"Let me remind you, even though you are audiences...rules apply. Another rule to note, 'Audiences don't cheer or insult anyone, they only watch'," the man warned threateningly at the others.

He continued, "If there aren't any more questions, then let the game begin..."

"Who's gonna start rolling the ball first?" Lucy asked. It was not really a question for anyone but to herself only and only Natsu heard it.

"As long as the both of us are not competing each other," he whispered into in mate's ear. He looked up at the sky, it was no longer orange or blue but black, not pitch black and the ball of lights helped to brighten the arena a little. The winner would hold the position to rule the Earth and join the Old Gods. It was either for peace or chaos, it all depended on the winner. The audiences get the privilege of knowing the contestants first as the camera bird would film the paper on the old man and flash it on their screens. In one of the hundreds cages where the audiences were held, a blue haired girl trembled in fear as she murmured, "No, not you..."

"First off Gajeel Redfox and Lillith Devora!"

* * *

**Oh my, Gajeel was injured badly the last chapter and now it seemed that he has to battle someone again. ****To know what happen next please stay tune! I'm actually kind of disappointed in this chapter because i feel that it was kind of rushed but anyway i still hope that you all enjoy this one. I'm trying to make this story as short as possible because i will not be making any more new stories until this is finished. I hope that you all like the Nalu part though and i would like to say, i will not be shifting this rating up. Let me emphasise on WILL NOT. I don't want to write anything rated M...yet. So anyway, please review, it will really change my day!**


End file.
